


Social Distancing For Two

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Teasing, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo isn't handling being quarantined well. Liam has a suggestion.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Social Distancing For Two

**Author's Note:**

> For "going stir crazy" for Thiam Quarantine Bingo

"I can't handle this," Theo mutters. Liam watches from his phone as Theo paces around the room. His hair is in disarray from the amount of times he's run his hands through it. Liam really would like to be those hands. Which is a strange thought to have. Maybe this whole social distancing thing is getting to him too.

"It's only a couple of weeks," Liam reminds him. 

"That we know of," Theo says. "That could change. I'm not built for this. I'm a social person."

Liam tilts his head, "You hate everyone."

"I'm hating everyone while being social." Liam has to try and hold back a laugh, something that Theo must notice from the glare he gives him. "This isn't funny!"

"It kind of is," Liam says. 

"Yeah well we'll see how well you handle being alone for two weeks," Theo snaps. 

"We don't have to be alone," Liam points out. "We just can't gather in groups. Two people is hardly a group."

Theo stops in his pacing. "That's true."

"So," Liam says, throwing an arm behind his head and grinning at his phone. "Want to come social distance with me?"

"I'll be right there."

The video chat ends and Liam puts his phone down. It's not long before a knock sounds on his door before Theo peeks his head in. Liam tries not to squirm as he watches Theo's eyes look him over. 

Now isn't the time to be self conscious. In fact, if he plays his cards right now might be the perfect time to get what he wants. 

"Are you going to stand there looking or do you want to come touch?"

Theo's eyes snap up to meet his, "What?"

"You heard me," Liam says. "We both know you're into me, and I'm into you. The question is, are you going to take advantage of us having the house to ourselves and do something about it?"

Theo closes the door and locks it. There's a dangerous glint in his eyes when he turns back to look at him. Liam swallows as he stalks towards the bed, their eyes locked. 

The moment Theo's knees hit the bed Liam is on him. He pushes him back onto the mattress and straddles his thighs. Theo smirks, and Liam leans down, kissing him hungrily.

This is definitely the perfect way to handle their isolation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
